


Leather And Yoga Pants

by Private95



Series: Leather And Spikes [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I blame Zellk for this, Punk!Jaina, Smut, no i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: And the pants, Belore, the pants.Jaina wore Void forsaken yoga pants. Black. Form-fitting. Motherfucking. Yoga pants. Pants that made her ass and thighs look mouthwatering and awakening within Sylvanas the desire to get smothered by those thighs. Yoga pants.Sylvanas couldn’t stress that fact enough.





	Leather And Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



Sylvanas was pushed against the wall of her apartment, the door slamming shut in the background.

She was ready to just take the jacket, flirt a bit and let Jaina enjoy the rest of her Friday night. They didn’t explicitly specify that anything more would happen between them again, (Sylvanas was more than sure that Jaina was just teasing her. She did tease back as well, but never gave it too much of a thought.) even though Sylvanas hoped for something to happen. She was even prepared for that.

But then Jaina sent her a text, asking to buzz her in. When Sylvanas opened the door she knew there was no way she’d manage to keep her hands to herself, and Jaina clearly didn’t want her to.

Jaina's makeup was a combination of a tame smoky-eye and the same black lipstick Sylvanas woke up covered in before, and hair gathered in loose ponytail. The dust of her freckles against her pale skin seemed all the more inviting this time around.

Sylvanas pushed forward, pining Jaina against the opposite wall, her hands going to grip the generous swell of her behind.

“Were you planning to kill me?”

Jaina laughed, hands sliding through Sylvanas’ hair and _pulling._ Belore, she was too good at that. “I was hoping you’d enjoy the view.”

And Gods above she did.

The crop top was plain, deep blue, and short to the point of showing the underside of Jaina's bra, showing off her taut stomach. Sylvanas’ jacket was even present, looking better on Jaina than on herself, though Sylvanas found herself not having any sour feelings about that.

And the pants, Belore, the pants.

Jaina wore Void forsaken _yoga pants._ Black. Form-fitting. Motherfucking. _Yoga pants._ Pants that made her ass and thighs look mouthwatering and awakening within Sylvanas the desire to get smothered by those thighs. _Yoga pants._

Sylvanas couldn’t stress that fact enough.

Sylvanas groaned, leaning down to bite and suck at Jaina's neck while her hands groped and kneaded at her ass. She had no clue that she was the ass-kind-of-girl...until now. Though she couldn't find it in herself to give a single fuck.

Jaina pulled Sylvanas in for a kiss full of teeth and tongue, moaning at the feeling of the bar in Sylvanas' tongue sliding against her own. She let the elf pull her from the wall, pushing the jacket off her and guiding them further into the apartment. They finally stopped and Sylvanas pulled back from the kiss, giving Jaina's ass another squeeze and shooting her a wicked grin.

Jaina yelped when she was abruptly turned around and bent over the armrest of the couch, huffing as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at Sylvanas whose face was stretched in self-satisfied smirk.

“Proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Very much so,” Sylvanas didn’t waste time, pulling the yoga pants down. “My oh my, Miss Proudmoore. No underwear? How scandalous of you.”

Sylvanas didn’t let Jaina answer with a witty or teasing remark, doing what she’d dreamed of doing since their first night together.

Giving Jaina's ass a hearty slap.

Jaina moaned at the sting and Sylvanas watched, transfixed, as the supple flesh jiggled. In just a moment the pale skin became light pink. Sylvanas watched the human shudder as she ran her hand over the reddening flesh.

Slap!

Jaina moaned again and Sylvanas watched her ass, the right cheek just starting to take on the pink hew while on the left one, Sylvanas could already see the outline of her hand.

“Fuck,” Jaina panted as she tried to hold herself up, failing miserably. Sylvanas tortured her some more, cupping and kneading her ass, giving the beautifully reddening cheeks a few more slaps.

Sylvanas finally pushed Jaina's pants lower still, bunching them around her thighs before she knelt down, grabbed and spread Jaina's ass and buried her face in dripping folds. She wasn’t in a hurry this time around. Her tongue and lips explored at leisure, nibbling, sucking and mouthing at everything she could reach.

Jaina seemed to enjoy the calmer pace, humming and sighing deeply, all but melting at Sylvanas’ touch. Mewling at the lazy swipes of the tongue and softer than before sucking of lips at her folds, Jaina leaned further into the touch when she felt the steel bar in Sylvanas’ tongue. The hands that ran over her ass and lower back drew shudders from her body.

Sylvanas pulled back after a couple of minutes, placing one last kiss against Jaina's entrance, chuckling at the unhappy whine from Jaina.

“Hey, you get back in there.” Sylvanas had to tear her eyes away when Jaina wiggled her ass, beckoning her back.

“Now-now, Miss Proudmoore,” Sylvanas purred in turn, giving her ass another resounding slap, her hand coming to Jaina's waist to hold her steady. She then pulled her own sweatpants down just far enough to pull the dildo of her strap-on free. “We’re just getting started.”

Jaina hummed in delight when Sylvanas rested the dildo between her ass cheeks. “How did I not notice that before?”

Sylvanas smirked, taking a comfortable position behind Jaina, running her hands over the deliciously pink skin as she rolled her hips lazily. “I’d say you were a tad bit preoccupied.”

Jaina sighed in pleasure when Sylvanas finally pushed the dildo in, the toy sliding with barely any resistance. Sylvanas gave a few short rolls before pulling all the way out and pushing back in.

Her pace was slow at first as Sylvanas watched, mesmerized as the dildo disappeared inside Jaina with a lewd wet sound. She kneaded and groped Jaina's ass, thighs, and waist, smirking at the soft keening noises coming from Jaina who arched and rolled her hips to meet Sylvanas’.

Sylvanas picked up her pace, the slap of her hips against Jaina's ass became more rhythmic and again, her eyes zoned in on the jiggling of supple flesh. Leaning forward, one hand resting on the back of the couch, the other slid in Jaina's hair as Sylvanas took a good hold and gave it a pull.

Though Sylvanas’ hands itched. She really wanted to watch Jaina's face when she pushed her over the edge, her hands full of supple flesh adorned with silver bars.

“How fond are you of these pants?”

“Don’t you fucking dare go ripping them,” Jaina growled, pulling herself up on her elbows as she glared at Sylvanas over her shoulder. Her eyes flared up with arcane energy. “These are my favorite pair. You rip them and I’ll _smite_ your ass.”

“Fine then.”

Jaina whined loudly when Sylvanas pulled out. “Hey! What are you-” She yelped in the next moment as Sylvanas turned her on her back and made quick work of her boots and pants. She pushed Jaina up the couch, climbing on and guiding Jaina's legs around her waist, sinking the dildo back in her. Sylvanas then pushed Jaina's crop top up, sliding the cups of the lacy bra down to free Jaina's breasts.

Her hips started moving again, picking up the pace she’d left off at, hands finding the generous mounds, fingers pinching and pulling at the nipples and simple silver bars going through them.

Jaina moaned and arched into the touch, hands covering Sylvanas’, holding them in place. though one hand was pushed away quickly as Jaina grabbed the back of the elf’s head, pushing Sylvanas down. She didn’t need to be told twice. Her lips closed around the stiff peak, biting, sucking, and licking as Sylvanas’ hips kept rolling, trying to keep up the rhythm.

“Come on, sweetheart, go harder.”

Sylvanas huffed, but complied, pushing herself up to plant her hands firmly on the couch on either side of Jaina's head. Her hips started rolling faster and harder, Jaina humming and keening as her feet found a good spot on the couch’s armrest. The slapping of skin on skin became louder and more rhythmic as Jaina's moans became more and more desperate. Sylvanas panted harder, the muscles in her abdomen and thighs burning.

Belore, she needed to hit the gym again if this was to become an often-enough occurrence.

Jaina's hand reached down between their bodies and she wailed as her fingers made a quick work on her own clit, her hips twitching harshly as she came within the first few passes of her fingers. But Sylvanas didn’t relent, rutting into Jaina through her orgasm and driving her to the next. Jaina whined, her fingers still working furiously against her clit, her gasps more breathless and high-pitched.

“Sylvanas!”

Jaina whined and the next moment her head fell back, mouth open and her hips froze above the couch. Sylvanas gasped, feeling a gush of wetness sipping through the lower part of her shirt and down her thighs, through her sweatpants. The elf watched in pure fascination as Jaina’s back arched, her whole body going taut before shuddering violently.

Sylvanas leaned over Jaina, letting her claw at her back as Jaina shook and twitched, panting and whining.

“Gods above…” Jaina wheezed, hiding her face in Sylvanas neck.

“Wow…” Sylvanas breathed out.

Jaina sighed, her body sagging into the couch as her hands wound up in Sylvanas hair, pulling her in a hard kiss. “You _are_ the best thing that’s happened to me in recent years.”

Sylvanas smirked down at her, “Really now?” She rolled her hips slowly, marveling at how Jaina's whole body shuddered again.

“Not to stroke your ego, but I haven’t come this hard in a _long time._ ”

“Yes, stroke my ego,” Sylvanas purred nudging Jaina's nose with her own. Jaina laughed, slapping her on the shoulder, though it was more of a pat. Sylvanas laughed along, leaning down and kissing Jaina again, nibbling on her lower lip.

They lay there for a moment more, before Sylvanas shifted up, pushing her hair back and looking down at Jaina who stretched, hands above her head.

“Shower?”

“Please. That would be wonderful.”

They spent half an hour in the shower, the actual shower lasting only ten minutes. The rest of the time Jaina spent with her hand between Sylvanas’ legs, those talented fingers pulling orgasm after orgasm out of her.

Jaina leaned back against the shower wall with Sylvanas looming over her, hands on the wall as she struggled to keep her knees from buckling. Hot water bared on the elf’s back as Jaina's teeth and lips covered her neck in bruises, her voice crooning and coaxing Sylvanas into another orgasm.

“I can’t anymore.” Sylvanas panted, shaking her head even though her hips kept up with Jaina's fingers.

“We both know you can, sweetheart,” Jaina smiled against her skin, her other hand pinching Sylvanas’ clit. “Come on, be a good girl and give me one more orgasm and then we can go to bed.”

Was it the crooning encouragement, the curl of three fingers inside of her or the fingers rolling her clit, Sylvanas couldn’t tell, but she did as Jaina asked her, shuddering with her third orgasm and slumping over her, panting into Jaina's neck.

One clumsy toweling off later and both human and elf found their way to bed, falling asleep tangled together as Sylvanas’ head rested on Jaina's chest, Jaina's hand drawing random patterns along the muscles of her back.

* * *

Sylvanas woke up the next morning warm and sated, yawning and stretching as she rolled onto her back and looked to the other side of the bed. She sighed when she found it empty, though there was a slight bit of hope when she found the spot still warm.

She got up quickly, going to her closet and pulling on some pants and a shirt when the smell of coffee reached her. Shuffling into her kitchen, she came in to the sight of Jaina in one of her shirts, sitting on her counter, phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. A plate with a bagel next to her.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Jaina said, scrolling through her phone and taking a sip of her coffee. “I’ve raided your kitchen.”

“As long as there’s still something for me.” Sylvanas said, strolling over and nestling between Jaina's legs, lips finding her neck and jaw.

Jaina hummed, placing the mug back on the counter as she found Sylvanas’ hair with her now free hand, still going through her phone with the other. Sylvanas melted against her, a thought running through her mind that she decided not to dwell on for long at the moment.

_Wouldn’t mind starting every morning like this._

“Put your phone down, woman. I’m trying to seduce you here.”

Jaina chuckled, scratching her scalp. “I need to check my emails. I’m waiting for a new schedule to be dropped.”

Another grumble and Sylvanas leaned back, this time finding Jaina's lips with hers. They both sighed, melting into each other. Jaina placed her phone on the counter, both hands now sliding in Sylvanas’ hair to scratch, massage, and pull.

Sylvanas on her part, ran her hands over naked thighs and up over Jaina's sides. The movements weren’t rushed or demanding, more soft, lazy and warm.

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the clicking of a key in the lock until it was already too late.

“Hey, Lady Moon! I wanted to pick up my ho- _Anar'alah belore!”_

Jaina laughed, hiding her face in Sylvanas’ shoulder. “Awesome timing, Little Moon!”

“I should’ve fucking known.” Vereesa grumbled, slapping a hand over her eyes. “Morning, Miss Proudmoore.”

“Good morning, Vereesa.” Jaina chuckled.

“Can you skedaddle?” Sylvanas huffed, not making any move to step away from Jaina. That was for the best, probably. “I’m trying to get you good grades here.”

Jaina gasped, slapping Sylvanas’ shoulder. “Hey! Vereesa is one of the brightest students in my class! She doesn’t need any help!”

“Ha!” Vereesa yelled in triumph, taking her hand away from her eyes and pointing a finger at Sylvanas. “Eat that!”

“Yeah-yeah-yeah, you’re the smart one, we’ve all known that.” Sylvanas waved her off. “Still, do me a favor and get lost? I’m kinda in the middle of something?”

Vereesa said something in Thalassian and Sylvanas jabbed back. They went back and forth for a few sentences before Vereesa stuck her tongue out and with a wave turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Sylvanas kept her eyes on the door for a few moments before speaking. “How bad is this situation?”

“What?” Jaina asked, clearly confused.

“Us. Sleeping together.” Sylvanas turned and looked at her, eyes serious. “I don’t want Vereesa to get in trouble because of this.”

Jaina's face melted into something soft and tender as she cupped Sylvanas’ cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

“Are you my student?”

“No?” Sylvanas replied, not knowing how it mattered.

“Are you a part of the staff and somehow, even remotely, related to grading students?”

“No.”

“Have you once mentioned Vereesa and her grades in any way?”

“No.” She breathed out, realizing that her question was kind of dumb.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Jaina smiled, pulling Sylvanas in a kiss. Softer and slower than any they had shared so far. Sylvanas whined when Jaina pulled back to answer her phone. “Ahoy, Derek.” Sylvanas immediately pulled back, giving her a curious look. _Ahoy?_ “No, I’m not at home. Why?” Another moment of silence. The next moment Jaina's eyes lit up and her lips stretched in a wide smile. “Really? I’ll be there soon! Tell ma and pa I said hi.” She hung up and looked at Sylvanas, sighing as she ran a hand along the elf’s cheek. “I have to go.”

“Family?”

“One of my brothers returned from his deployment a week early.” Jaina hummed, pushing Sylvanas back lightly and hopping off the counter. “An occasion we need to celebrate.” With another kiss to Sylvanas’ cheek, Jaina walked past her, heading to the bedroom and picking her yoga pants from the back of the couch on her way there.

“Jaina?”

Sylvanas cursed herself, not knowing what had possessed her to speak up. Jaina stopped and looked at her, head tilted curiously to the side. Fuck! No. It would be too weird. They’d only slept together two times, asking Jaina on a date now would be out of place.

“I can give you a ride if you want?”

Jaina smiled. “Thank you, but I’ll get a taxi.” Sylvanas smiled in return and watched Jaina disappear in the bedroom.

Groaning softly, she ran a hand over her face. Belore, she was such an idiot.

Sylvanas grabbed the mug Jaina left on the counter, taking a sip, and almost spitting everything out. She looked down into the mug, her face twisted in the expression of absolute disgust.

“Belore! Woman, what have you done to this coffee?!” She yelled into the apartment.

“Made it better!” Came a reply. “I swear to the Tides, Sylvanas, if you dump it out before I finish it you’ll regret it!”

Sylvanas couldn’t help but smile, going to make a cup for herself, leaving Jaina's mug next to her plate. “Don’t threaten me with good time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this whole series is a gift for Zellk, so I'm just gonna keep on writing it.


End file.
